Audaz
by xxstarduswikxx
Summary: Eren Jaeger un Omega huérfano y sin manada, trabaja sin descanso desde los 13 años, todos lo tratan con inferioridad y a pesar de pisotearlo él sigue saliendo adelante. Un día Eren se encuentra con un hombre mal herido y lo ayuda, Lo que Eren ignora es que aquel hombre al cual ayudo es Levi Ackerman uno de los más importantes Alfas y un empresario rico. ¿que pasara entre estos dos?
1. Capítulo 1

Antes de leer: este fic tiene temática omegaverse (hombres-lobo) si no sabes al respecto, ps infórmate Jajaja.

Aclaraciones: shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si no que, ah Isayama, yo solo los "uso" por diversión :D.

Capítulo 1

—vamos Eren limpia con más ganas—sonrio Mike mientras pisoteaba la cara del adolescente sin vergüenza,—para algo te pagamos pedazo de mierda—rugio el rubio tirando un escupitajo al suelo que cayó justo a la mejilla derecha del Omega.

Eren solo asintió con los dientes apretados, sabía que tenía que esperar su paga antes de mandarle un puñetazo a aquel hombre repugnante que siempre lo fastidiaba.

Volvió a su labor sin inmutarse, cuando Mike iba a abrir su apestosa boca de nuevo alguien entro a la cocina para la suerte de el castaño, lamentablemente no podía ver de frente a los Alfas, pero por su olor dedujo que era Hanji que traía por fin su dinero.

—espero que no le hayas echo nada a Eren en mi ausencias Canijo—menciono Hanji con esa voz entre sombría y inusualmente infantil, mientras Eren en el piso juraba escuchar como la castaña apretaba su puño.

—va, que le voy a hacer yo a la ratita—balbuceo Mike por fin saliendo de la cocina dejando solos a Hanji y a Eren, cuando el Alfa se fue por fin pudo levantar la vista y mirar a la chica con una bolsa de dinero.

—ten, no le hagas caso a ese imbécil—decreta Zoe con amabilidad.

Ella siempre había sido así de considera con él, además siempre le regalaba cosas útiles acambio de favores fáciles e su paga era considerablemente más alta que la que le daba la mayoria, por lo que había llegado a considerar a la castaña una amiga.

Se limpio las manos en el delantal que solía darle para no manchar su ropa, para luego tomar la bolsa entre sus manos sintiendo el peso de las monedas.

—muchas gracias por todo Hanji-san—vocifera con cariño el adolescente guardando las monedas.

—no me agradezcas, te las mereces por aguantar al imbécil de Mike—comenta la chica ajustándose los lentes que resbalan con frecuencia gracias a su nariz respingada, con los dedos largos e delgados que posee.

Eren solo asintió frenético mientras se despedía con su mano derecha e sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía de hambre.

Y se dio cuenta de que no había comido en una semana, por el horario inflexible que tenía.

Salió de la cocina, atravesando los largos pasillos de la mansión con prisa, luego abrió la puerta principal de madera sintiéndose más libre que nunca.

Al salir sus pies de inmediato lo guiaron al lugar al cual acostumbra ir, un local de comida donde trabajan sus mejores amigos.

Armin sale con una sonrisa amigable saludandolo con la mano tímidamente.

—lo mismo de siempre?—interpela Armin con las mejillas sonrojadas, pareciendo agitado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón o algo.

Él castaño solo asintió.

—no te he visto en un buen tiempo Eren—comenta Mikasa, aparececiendo de detrás de la barra, su otra preciada amiga, que seria como siempre le trajó algo de beber.

—ah, lo siento Mikasa pero no me alcanza para la soda—balbucea apenado Jaeger corriendo el vaso que la mujer puso en frente suyo.

—tomala, te la regaló—la chica la tiro de nuevo hacía él con voz amenazadora y a Eren no le quedó más que recibirla, porque sentía que si no bebía algo se iba a desmayar.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba era que le regalaran las cosas, con frecuencia recordaba aquellos añorados años donde su madre, la mujer que dio todo por Eren, incluso su vida, le decia que él tenía que ganar las cosas con esfuerzo e sudor, enseñadole valores que hasta ahora respetaba por el estimado recuerdo de la mujer que amo y que ahora solo eran memorables luciérnagas que lo ayudaban a seguir adelante.

La tomó solo por la sed que sentía y prometiéndole a su preciada amiga que en cuanto le dieran la paga de su segundo trabajo se lo compensaria; el líquido cayó de su garganta directo a su estómago que se sintió más cálido, las burbujas trapiqueteaba en su boca, dejando una agradable sensación al final.

La comida estuvo lista unos minutos después, una rica sopa de cerdo con verduras, la especialidad del rubio por cierto, Eren agradeció la comida y sin perder más tiempo se la llevó a la boca.

Siempre que comía lo hacía en ese lugar, sus amigos siempre lo reciben con mucho alegría, a pesar de su naturaleza.

Ninguno de los dos eran hombres lobos, a pesar de estar en un condado repleto de esta especie, aunque algunos humanos también vivían allí de todos modos.

Y así transcurría un día bueno para Eren, la comida siempre le asentaba bien, se sentía mucho mejor, por fin podría descansar con el estómago llenó.

Se sentó en una de la bancada del parque a observar las estrellas que pasaban por allí, le asombraban cuántas eran, al final termino totalmente recostado en la banca, puso su manos detrás de su cabeza para apoyarla en algo, sus ojos ya pesaban y no hacía tanto frío como para no soportar una noche a la intemperie.

Todo estaba en total silencio, se permitió cerrar los ojos y tomar una gran bocanada de aire, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba dormido.

Un ruido extraño lo hizo volver a despertar, ya era de madrugada y el frío se hacía presente, la neblina tapaba casi todo, sin poder contenerse estornudo por el frío.

Calle arriba apareció un hombre de negro que se tambaleaba, su mano derecha estaba en su costado del cual salía sangre a borbotones, Eren gruño sintiendo como sus sentidos afloraban en su interior, estaba listo para tirarse encima del hombre cuando su olor llegó al adolescente.

Ese hombre olía a desesperación, literalmente, Eren dejo de gruñir e se levantó de el asiento.

—esta bien señor?—cuestiono el castaño caminado hacía él y ahora el que gruñía era ese hombre de baja estatura, cuando estuvo debajo de la luz de un faro por fin pudo verlo mejor.

El hombre tenía el pelo negro e brillante, los lados rapados, su flequillo no alcanzaba a tapar sus ojos color oliva y achinados, sus labios finos hacían una mueca de dolor y sus cejas estaban fruncidas, parecía de los tipos que eran mafiosos; de echo Eren juraría que era uno, ¿porque otra razón le harían una herida de esa magnitud?

—como sea, solo pasaba por acá mocoso, ni siquiera te acerques—bramo el hombre, haciendo que el castaño ladeara la cabeza con curiosidad, su tono de voz era grave y profundo, le extrañaba lo agresivo que era aquel sujeto a pesar de estar mal herido e de su baja estatura y su delgado cuerpo.

—eh, tranquilo, no pretendo pelear, como se hizo esa herida señor?—interpelo. no sabía con exactitud porque, pero el hombre le daba confianza, se acercó a él sin tener miedo, aunque definitivamente fuera un Alfa rudo.

—tsk, no te importa—replica el Alfa chasqueó la lengua.

—vamos, puedo ayudarlo—ofrecio Eren tomando su mochila buscando algunas vendas e alcohol que Hanji le había regalado.

El hombre lo dudo, pero al final se acercó y se sentó al lado del muchacho, mirando a la lejanía los juegos del parque que estaban oxidados; se quitó la chaqueta sin titubear, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

Eren abrió un poco la camisa blanca del hombre mirando la herida, parecía que era reciente y que había sido echa con un cuchillo bastante filoso por la profundidad.

Echo el alcohol en la herida, luego la vendo algo torpe, la verdad sus manos estaban congeladas por el frío que hacía.

—que hacías dormido aquí mocoso?—interpelo el hombre con voz fuerte, parecía el tipo de persona mandona.

—me pareció una noche agradable para dormir afuera—menciono Eren envolviéndo más la herida con cuidado.

—eres raro—declaro el mayor—como te llamas mocoso?—pregunto al final removiéndose incomodo en el asiento.

—Eren, Eren Jaeger y usted?—interroga separándose algo del hombre viendo con satisfacción el trabajo que había echo él mismo.

—Levi Ackerman, ni se te ocurra olvidarlo—sentencio y así como llegó, se fue, silencioso como la noche y frío como la madrugada, para si mismo Eren repetía el nombre de el desconocido y se decía lo guapo que era.

Volvió a acostarse en la banca mirando el cielo nublado, sabía en demasía que nunca más vería a aquel hombre, pero algo dentro de él le decía que estába equivocado, su lobo interno estaba más agitado de lo común, parecía querer correr detrás de Levi.

Se dió vuelta avergonzado de si mismo, Levi Ackerman era demasiado atractivo como para pensar si quiera para considerar que había mirado atrás o si quiera que lo recordara.

y vaya que estaba equivocado.

nota de autora: espero que les haya gustado, es uno de mis proyectos más antiguos y me gustaría mucho saber su opinión las respecto, desde ahora comenzaré a subir los fics que tengo guardados :).

~july :D.

[editado]


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Otra semana corriente paso frente los ojos de Eren, quién estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Los lunes e martes desde las 5:00 A.M hasta las 6:00 P.M trabajaba en un restaurante familiar, los jueves a sábado en un bar a tiempo completo y los domingos iba a limpiar la casa de Hanji Zoe, su horarios lo estába matando.

Sus ojeras cada vez eran más notorias, pero ¿que más podía hacer?, Nunca había podido ir a la preparatoria por el dinero, además de que era un Omega, así que no mucha gente lo contrataba o le daba el mismo salario que a un Alfa.

Comer era algo así como su fantasía diaria, tenía que aguantar las ganas de comer cuando trabajaba en el restaurante, siempre se le hacía agua a la boca toda esa comida en frente de sus narices.

Una vez cuando era pequeño probó uno de los platillos del local sin que nadie lo viera, era un filete bien cosido con patatas, claro que el gerente se enteró días después cuando revisaba una de las cámaras.

Tuvo que lavar los platos tres días seguidos sin comida, ni agua, fue una verdadera tortura pero hasta el día de hoy no se arrepiente de su acción por muy mala que fuera, además solo tenía trece en aquel entonces y ni siquiera recordaba haberlo echo, así que en sí no había roto las enseñanzas de su madre.

Los miércoles era su día favorito de la semana, ese día no tenía trabajo y podía ir a un lago cercano a bañarse y relajarse, pero ya no podía permitirse un descansó, necesitaba otro trabajo.

El señor Erwin, el dueño del restaurante le pasó un periódico para que pudiera buscar un trabajo, para su mala suerte Eren no sabía leer, ni escribir, cuando era pequeño su madre le había enseñado ciertas cosas pero no las recordaba bien, lo peor era que le daba vergüenza pedirle al señor que se las leyera.

Así que el miércoles a la siguiente semana simplemente fue preguntando por hay si necesitaban a un ayudante o algo.

Sabía cocinar, lavar, cocer, era rápido y ágil.

Cuando una rubia con varios papeles en su brazo se acercó a él.

—Eren Jaeger?—interpelo la chica con una sonrisa, tenía el pelo corto e unas facciones hermosas, sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas y sus labios delgados e finos, definitivamente era una chica de oficina, por sus lentes y su reloj dedujo que trabajaba para una empresa muy grande.

—si—respondio simple Eren con los hombros atrás, parándose derecho e rígido, había llegado de imprevisto la mujer cuando el justo iba entrando al restaurante nuevamente sin haber conseguido un trabajo nuevo.

—escuche que estabas buscando un empleo—menciono la mujer mientras dejaba algunos papeles encima de la barra de los tragos.

—si—farfulla en un tono menos nervioso, mientras estiraba sus brazos tomando los papeles, pretendió leerlos y luego miro a a la mujer esperando que ella hablara.

—la empresa Ackerman es muy prestigiosa, si decidiese trabajar allí su salario estaría más arriba de la media joven—explico la mujer con esa sonrisa perfecta y arreglando su cabello.

—trabajar en una empresa?—pregunto Eren sorprendido, ¿él que haría en una empresa?, no sabía nada de papeleos, contar no se le daba tan bien tampoco.

—si, por supuesto, el hijo y heredero de la empresa me a pedido que lo lleve hacía allá para hablar sobre el contrato—la boca del castaño se abrió tan grande que le dolió la mandíbula, estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir.

—contrato?—parecia un tonto balbuceando y preguntando por todo.

La mujer asintió, luego recibió una llamada de la cual no entendió nada porque estaba aún atontado por lo que la chica rubia le propuso.

—el auto está esperando afuera joven Jaeger—anuncio ella con esa sonrisita que ya empezaba a perturbar al castaño, esto era demasiado extraño ¿y si era un rapto?, Bah ya estaba lo suficientemente mal como para que empeorarán las cosas.

En su vida Eren se había subido a una limusina, de echo nunca había visto una en su vida hasta ahora; él vivía en el sector más pobre de todo el pueblo, el cual no era tan grande como otros y casi la mayoría de este eran asciendas de lobos solitarios, una pequeña plaza en medio del pueblo que no era muy movido, el comercio era esencial, ya que cerca del pueblo había una extensa playa y de echo el sueño de Eren era ver el mar, salado, lo había visto en algunas revistas y Armin le solía contar como era.

Además del comercio, también habían muchas empresas nuevas de cosméticos con productos naturales y otras cosas; por lo que tenía entendido LA la empresa de los Ackerman vendía productos de limpieza, recuerda haber escuchado que incluso exportaba a Alemania e Corea y que era muy popular.

Cuando la limusina paro frente a un gran edificio con las iniciales LaA, con los vidrios polarizados, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la chica rubia puso su mano derecha en su hombro en señal de que entrara, los recibió una castaña con lentes y una coleta, su energía se notaba desde la entrada, parecía que no se quedaba tranquila en su asiento.

—Hey!, Tu debes ser Eren el jefe lo a estado esperando—chillo la castaña agitando su mano animada saliendo del escritorio en donde estaba—soy Sasha—se presentó sonriente mientras estrechaba su mano agitandola.

—un gusto—Eren estaba aún muy confundido así que más que un echo sonó como una interrogación.

—escucha si él enano se pone demasiado gruñón me llamas nada mas, pero después del almuerzo, entre las una a las dos no atiendo—decreta la chica para luego arrastrarlo literalmente al ascensor.

La chica rubia subió con él también, al parecer la oficina del jefe quedaba en el último piso, en total eran tres pisos así que solo fueron unos minutos en los que se pudo preparar y no querer salir corriendo transformado en lobo como un cachorro.

Cuando llegaron su estómago se revolvió extrañamente, un extraño presentimiento lo invadió sabiendo que nada bueno había detrás de esa puerta elegante con una placa con el nombre del jefe.

No se dejó vencer por los nervios y toco la puerta suavemente, la voz ronca y varonil del hombre le dijo que entrara.

Verlo con sus manos juntas en la mesa entrelazadas, con esa mirada fiera y ojos peligrosos le recordó aquella noche bajo el farol, su respiración se acorto, sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

—nos vemos de nuevo Jaeger—dijo con rudeza Levi, le hizo un ademán de que se sentara y él obedeció como un cachorro asustado, su corazón latía freneticamente y apenas podía cruzar su mirada con la del hombre más atractivo que había conocido.

—si—balbuceo con nerviosismo, escuchando como Levi chasqueó la lengua y llevo una de sus manos a su pelo.

—no me he olvidado de lo que hiciste por mi y quiero devolverte el favor—ahora su mano se dirigió a un cajón de su escritorio donde saco un papel delgado y blanco.

Eren se inclinó para verlo más de cerca, era un cheque, de esos que ocupa la gente rica, quedó sorprendido con la cantidad de dinero que Levi le estaba dando, no era ningún tonto para darse cuenta de ello con tantos 0 que tenía el papel.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza—no puedo recibir esto, señor—Eren le regreso el cheque con determinación, él no había ayudado a Levi para recibir algo a cambió, eso iba contra sus principios.

—pero me has ayudado, además se que eres muy pobre y que lo necesitas—y ese era el problema de todo los ricos, creen que todo se resuelve con dinero y no porque él tuviese menos dinero iba a resibir limosna.

—eso no tiene importancia, yo no la he ayudado con la intención de recibir algo a cambio señor, yo no resibo limosna de nadie—brama dispuesto a pararse cuando las manos de Levi en su chaqueta lo detiene.

—no es limosna, es agradecimiento, recibelo—dijo con voz Alfa y ese era otra problema, los Alfas solían ser territoriales y usaban su voz para mandar a los Omegas a su antojo, oh no, Eren no iba a ceder, ni aunque el hombre fuera jodidamente sexi y podía guardar su voz Alfa para otro Omega sumiso.

—no señor, dije que no, gracias—dijo él castaño sin que le costará desobedecerlo, para Levi era la primera vez que veía a un Omega tan terco, necio y que no le hiciera caso, soltó un gruñido gutural exasperado.

 **nota autora: yeah, este cap ya está editado 3 solo cambie pequeños errores—creo que se darán cuenta de que soy algo perfeccionista con lo que me gusta hacer—, e leído todos sus comentarios y no saben lo feliz que soy, juró que pronto actualizaré otro cap :3 los amo.**

 **~july :D.**

 **[editado]**


	3. capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

Levi Ackerman había vivido rodeado de lujos, su padre desde pequeño le había enseñado a manejar su empresa cuando era un diminuto ser.

A Levi siempre le habían resaltado su belleza que heredo por parte de su madre que vivía en Corea, así que tenía ciertas facciones propias de su origen y su padre que era de Alemania lo hacía ver rudo e duro, era una combinación perfecta.

Siempre había sido muy insensible e despiadado, constantemente decían que daba miedo por su común ceño fruncido.

Ya que su madre había muerto por una enfermedad muy grave cuando Levi tenía cinco años y su padre estaba más interesado por su trabajo que en él, por lo que fue "criado" por su tío Kelly, quién es un borracho bastardo que desaparecía casi todos los meses y la única cosa que le había enseñado era que la vida era dura e él se debía volver más fuerte o lo aplastarían.

Progenitor de un hombre pérfido e artificioso.

criado por un bastardo.

Todos lo que se le acercaban era por alguna razón, pero nunca había conocido a nadie que fuese totalmente puro de corazón hasta ahora.

Mirando a Eren solo veía a un mocoso castaño, de hermoso ojos esmeraldas, pobre y Omega.

Lo que más odiaba era deberle un favor a alguien, ¿porque no solo tomaba el dinero y ya?, Sabía que lo necesitaba, lo había estado investigando a fondo, sabía que era huérfano y que vivía en la calle, que no tenía con que comer e incluso tenía tres trabajos a tiempo completo.

Pero se negaba rotundamente; nadie nunca le había desobedecido ¿quien diría que el primero en hacerlo sería alguien como Eren?.

Lo peor era que el adolescente parecía estar demasiado incomodo, como si quisiera salir corriendo de allí y eso le fastidiaba, su humor de ya por si malo incrementó considerablemente.

—Eren, tómalo—dijo de nuevo mucho más rudo mientras golpeaba la mesa.

—he dicho que no, esa es mi última palabra—dios, ¿como un adolescente podía ser tan terco?, Se paro de nuevo dispuesto a irse.

Cuando Levi abreto un pequeño botón rojo debajo de su escritorio, de la puerta aparecieron dos hombres corpulentos.

—escucha solo tómalo, no me importa si lo usas o no, solo no le quiero deberle nada a nadie—bocifero perdiendo los estribos y Eren pareció gelatina.

—le he dicho no, cree que puede pagar todo con dinero!, Yo se lo repito no lo ayude para recibir nada de nadie—balbuceo el chico intentando salir de nuevo de aquel edificio, pero los guardias seguían plantados allí impidiéndole el paso.

Eren se acercó a los dos y de una patada los derribo—adios—enuncio simplemente y salió corriendo de la oficina del Ackerman menor.

Levi quedó asombrado, ese chico se veía tan delgado y desnutrido ¿como era posible que derribará a dos de sus mejores guardias?

—mierda!—golpeo la mesa de nuevo con frustración.

Cuando Hanji Zoe su amiga de la infancia entró por la puerta.

—Levi, juro por dios que vi a Eren salir de aquí—ese nombre fue suficiente para acaparar la atención de Levi por completo de su desolados pensamientos y dilucidar su mente.

—lo conoces?—interpelo extrañado, mientras la morena asentía.

—claro que si!, Va a asear mi casa—obejto sonriente la castaña.

El azabeche sabía que Eren tenía un tercer trabajo limpiando la casa de alguien, pero no tenía ni idea que era la casa de Hanji.

—despidelo—demando con voz autoritaria y Hanji ladeo su cabeza con interrogación.

—que?, porque?, te hizo algo?—pregunto la morena y al pobre hombre no le quedó de otra que contarle la historia completa.

—espera, espera, espera, vamos a calmarnos, quieres que despida a Eren porque quieres que acepté tu dinero?—interpela Hanji intentando juntar toda la historia de Levi y Eren.

Sabía que su amigo no era alguien que se interesará por cualquiera, no, él era de los que preferían tener un círculo amistoso muy pequeño e solo ayudarlos a ellos y que pensaba que los demás eran basura.

¿alguien como su mejor amigo preocupado por Eren?, Eso le resultaba demasiado extraño.

—ajá, se que suena cruel, pero de verdad necesito desacerme de este extraño sentimiento de resguardar e amparar a ese mocoso—rechista Levi con frustración y un tono sombrío.

—ahr, ahr—chilla Hanji emocionada dando saltos en la oficina, pareciendo una niña pequeña.

—ahg, sabía que actuarias así, solo haz lo que te digo, ok?—demando Levi frotando el inicio de su nariz con migraña por la actitud siempre infantil de Zoe.

—mira Levi, me gustaría ayudar en esto, pero creo que Eren no va a ceder tan fácilmente y de verdad necesita el dinero—declara Hanji volviendo en si, sintiéndo el pesar de la realidad.

Y Levi tenía que aceptar que su amiga tenía razón, ese muchacho se notaba que era muy orgulloso e audaz.

Antes de su siguiente movida tenía que analizar el juego y si quería conseguir lo que quería de Eren, primero tenía que conocerlo de más cerca.

A la siguiente semana estuvo observando a Eren, no es que fuera un acosador, pero para ganar necesitaba conocer a su oponente ¿no?.

El muchacho tenía una vida muy estricta, vivía en diferentes hospedajes e iba siempre a tiempo a sus tres empleos y había descubierto que era alguien muy perfeccionista.

Le parecía bastante interesante.

Cuando ya estudio la vida de Eren el segundo paso era acercarse a él casualmente.

Asi que el lunes en la mañana llevaba su camisa más blanca e planchada, pasaba por las calles principales con ojos pícaros buscado al joven Omega.

Cuando Eren iba pasando la esquina Levi paso rápidamente para poder cruzarse con él, logrando que el pobre cachorro derramara su usual café en la camisa de Levi.

—p..perdoné, señor, fue un accidente—se disculpaba Eren bajando sus ojos y luego subiéndolos para encontrarse con los olivas fríos de Levi.

Si... accidenté...

—no pasa nada—menciono Levi con voz tranquila, observando como el muchacho se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación.

—yo...eh, si quiere puedo pagar la tintorería, lo siento, en serio—balbuceaba Eren buscando en sus bolsillos algo de dinero sin encontrar nada.

Y Levi solo sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que había movido su jugada acertadamente.

 **nota autora: nuevo cap, espero que les guste como va el fic :), saben que me importa mucho su opinión.** **yo...amo a levi, no lo puedo evitar xD ¿creen que su actitud se parece a la de snk original?.** **bueno intentaré actualizar más rápido desde ahora, los amo!!!!!!.** **~july :D.**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

Eren era el tipo de chico optimistas que siempre le veían el lado positivo a la vida, no importa lo mal que lo trataran, ni siquiera si tenía hogar o comida, él siempre creía que todo iba a mejorar; no solo eso, el adolescente cree fervientemente en el destino y en que la vida ya está predestinada por alguien más.

y el pequeño cachorro, que buscaba nerviosamente entre sus ropas viejas e sucias, algo decente para Levi, se cuestionaba esos abstractos e efimeras considencias.

jodida sea su suerte y jodido sea su destino, ¿porque entre dos mil doscientos habitantes tenía que derramar su puto café en el último hombre-lobo de Siria que quería ver?.

un suspiro salió de sus labios algo atorados de su garganta.

dos peñiques a la basura.

cuando por fin encontró algo mínimamente decente, se dirigió a la pequeña sala de la habitación que habia rentado por algunos meses.

—se que no es algo digno de que lo porte, pero...no tengo otro y es el que me dio mi madre antes de irse, aunque creo que era para mi padre—balbuceaba el muchacho con nerviosismo, hablando incoherencias, gracias a la cara sería e rígida de Levi, tan inexpresiva como siempre.

—esta bien está—declara Ackerman con esa voz automática de siempre, tomando el suéter de lana con estampados de Navidad de color verde e adornos de un árbol en el centro, poniéndoselo.

—eh, yo lavaré su camisa, ya que no tengo suficiente dinero—declaro con pena Eren, intentando no ver a aquel hombre que le revolvía el estómago a los ojos,— en serio lo siento señor—se inclina respetuosamente el adolescente.

—no te preocupes por eso, Eren—dijo Levi con esa voz ronca e elegante que le ponía los pelos de punta a Eren e le hacía sentir cosas extrañas.

—bien, eh, quiere té?—cuestiona Eren rascando su cabeza con algo de vergüenza, ¿porque se ponía tan nervioso con aquel hombre?, bueno dejando de lado su hermoso rostro, sus ojos oliva, sus finos labios pálidos e su voz ronca y sensual; aparte de todo eso era un hombre violento, antipático, enojón y inexpresivo.

se dirigió a la cocina de la casona, calentando el agua necesaria para Levi y él.

cuando estuvo listo el té, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala entregándole la taza a Levi.

ambos se dispusieron a tomar el líquido amarillento sumidos en un silencio incomodo.

—eh, Eren, aún no consigues un empleo?—cuestiona el Ackerman menor mientras toma otro sorbo del té.

—no, aún no—balbucea Eren bajando su cabeza algo avergonzado, la verdad nadie quería contratar a un Omega inútil como él.

—ya que no aceptaste mi propuesta de la ves anterior, porque no trabajas para mi?—interpela el azabeche dejando la taza de té en la mesita en la sala.

—eh?, yo, no se—contesta con nerviosismo Eren jugando con sus manos, ¿porque siempre que estaba con Levi se comportaba de una forma tan patética?.

—te daría un buen salario y podrías renunciar a uno de tus trabajos, además la propuesta se extenderá también a un hogar estable—informa Levi con esa mirada penetrante e fuerte y una voz demandante e ruda.

—yo no puede aceptar tantos privilegios señor—protesta Eren en voz baja, sintiendo ganas de salir corriendo, de nuevo.

—no creas que será gratis, con el trabajo que te estoy ofreciendo tendrás que pagar tú estancia—rechista Levi.

Eren se lo pensó un poco, era un buen trato y Levi no se lo estaba regalando, él tendría que pagar lo correspondiente e trabajaría sin cesar.

—es un buen trato, está bien—enuncia Eren, aún tímido, ambos se quedaron mirando un tiempo sintiendo un click extraño.

—sera mejor que vayamos a la oficina, para que conozcas tu trabajo—informa Levi tomado su celular de su chaqueta con la mancha de café en ella.

llamo a Historia informándole sobre la situación con Eren e que dejara el papeleo listo en su escritorio.

—esta bien señor, yo me encargaré de lo demas y también de la cena que planeo, todo sale como usted lo dijo—enuncia la chica con esa voz dulzona de siempre.

—excelente te veré allá en cinco minutos, dile a Sasha que mande el transporte—demanda Levi, para luego colgar el teléfono.

y justo como dijo Levi la limusina llegó luego de cinco minutos, ambos chicos entraron al automóvil e llegaron a la empresa L.A.

—tu labor en esta empresa será la limpieza, como buen marketing el aspecto de nuestra empresa debe ser limpia—informa Levi paseandose por las salas de su empresa, con un muy emocionado Eren atrás.

la empresa de Levi era muy amplia e grande, la decoración en ella era sofisticada, en la primera planta estaba la recepcion, después estaban las oficinas de los rangos menores, en total en el primer piso habían cinco salas, en el segundo piso solo tres e igual en el cuarto, mientras que en el quinto solo estaba el de Levi y la bodega donde se guardaban los utensilios de limpieza.

luego llegaron a la oficina de Levi, mostrándole el contrato, donde Eren fingió leerlo e lo firmo.

—bueno, como ahora trabajas para mí sería una explendida idea ir a cenar juntos—menciona Levi sonriendo un poco con la comisura de sus labios, quizás no perceptible para nadie más que Eren, el castaño hacía sentir a Levi como un humano, con sentimientos.

cosas como enojarlo, frustrar sus planes, ir en su contra e incluso hacerlo sonreír solo lo lograba aquel castaño.

solo con su presencia se sentía un hombre completo, no una máquina de dinero, no Levi Ackerman el hombre sin corazón, no un lobo hambriento de libertad, solo Levi.

—eh, claro—acepta Eren sonriendo también, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento florecer en su estómago, casi como un nudo, ¿desde cuando se sentía tan cálido?.

 **nota autora: hola chicos! porfavor perdonen mi tardanza e tenido semanas difíciles de depresión, bloqueos e pruebas xD.**

 **pero ya e vuelto y pronto saldré de vacaciones.**

 **e leído todos sus comentarios y no saben lo feliz que me hacen, se que capítulo es corto, pero hago lo que puedo, estaba pensando en hacer un capítulo especial para nombrar a todas las personitas que comentan :) o podría hacerlo en mis capítulos, no se, ustedes diganme.**

 **próximo capítulo habrá una cita 7u7.**

 **los amo con todo mi corazón, o todo lo que queda de el.**

 **~july :D.**


	5. Capítulo 5

_capítulo 5_

Levi y Eren entraron a un lujoso restauran cerca del centro de la cuidad, el lugar era tan hermoso y elegante que Eren quedo con la boca abierta de par en par.

habían candelabros de cristales en el techo e un aroma deliciosa en el ambiente, mesas con manteles color crema y todo tipo de cubiertos.

Levi lo animo a entrar e no quedarse en la entrada como un tonto.

el cachorro entro cohibido, todos los miraban como si no perteneciese allí, o si fuera un bicho raro con tres ojos y era horriblemente molesto, lo hacía poner ansioso tantas miradas e aumentando su nerviosismo levi lo arrastraba para que siguiera caminando a una mesa y no salir corriendo.

al final llegaron a una mesa algo alejados de la gente, al lado de una ventana que daba el paisaje, un bello bosque lleno de diferentes flores y un pavo real abriendo sus alas coloridas al mundo.

el mesero, un hombre de cuarenta años se acercó a ellos con un smoquin apretado e una corbata muy graciosa en su cuello.

—que desean pedir, caballeros?—cuestiono el hombre dándole una mirada inquisitiva a Eren.

—dos platos de spagetti y vino tinto—pidio Levi sin mirar el menú donde estaban escrito los nombres de los platillos.

—claro, algo más?—interpelo el señor escribiendo la orden en una pequeña libreta.

—no—respondio el mayor con esa voz monótona e robotizada de siempre, sin mirar al hombre a los ojos.

el mesero se fue de su mesa a seguir con su trabajo.

—eh, señor, yo...no creo que sea correcto que esté acá—dijo Eren en voz bajita e mirando los cubiertos sin saber cuál tomar cuando llegase la comida o que hacer si el mesero trajera una sopa.

—no te preocupes por eso Eren, yo tengo todo planeado—habla Levi mirando al cachorro con tranquilidad e paz.

Eren no soportaba lugares como esos, con gente tan artificial, sonriendo automáticamente con una máscara de belleza, que cubría toda la hipocrecia e pudrimiento en su interior.

—que cosas te gustan Eren?—pregunto Levi luego de unos minutos de silencios, cuando Eren iba a abrir la boca llegó la comida a la mesa.

Eren miro a Levi esperando a que comiera para imitar todas sus acciones, Levi tomó un tenedor de la derecha (el más pequeño) para empezar a comer la ensalada y Eren lo imito de inmediato.

—bueno siempre me ha gustado el agua, especialmente el mar, es mi sueño ir un día alli—dijo Eren con una sonrisa cálida.

y así empezó una agradable conversación entre los dos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y que la mayoría del tiempo Eren era el que hablaba.

—y entonces Armin tomó el plato, fingiendo que no tenía un moco en la ensalada y se la entrego al señor—rio al recordar aquella anécdota,— y después el señor pidió que llamarán al chef, Armin ya estaba sudando frío cuando llamo a Erwin, el señor se para de su asiento y le dice que es el mejor plato que a probado en su vida—siguio Eren parloteando carcajeandose al recordar ese momento.

Levi encurvo la comisura de sus labios llevando a su boca el spagetti con pasta Alfredo a su boca, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar a Eren hablar estupideces, lo hacía feliz.

lo hacía sentir vivo.

luego de comer ambos se fueron a sus casas.

—bueno, el contrato, como leíste, te da un mes para organizar tus pertenencias e cambiarte, mañana vendré por ti para que puedas ver dónde vivirás desde ahora—informo Levi mirando su horario en una libreta pequeña de color café.

—si capitán!—respondio Eren, para luego reírse a carcajadas,—Levi eres tan formal siempre, hombre, que ahora seremos prácticamente familia—dijo Eren emocionado e más confiado con el mayor.

a Levi le gustaba ese Eren, un adolescente vivo, lleno de energía y anécdotas divertidas, no el Eren que se intimidaba o se enojaba con él.

—tienes razón, desde ahora puedes confiar en mí, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes ir a la oficina y yo te ayudare—declaro Levi encorvado sus labios de nuevo.

al siguiente día Eren se sentía energético, como si algo grande estuviera destinado para él, llegó dos horas más temprano a su trabajo.

Erwin al verlo le sonrió e le saludo como todas las mañanas.

trabajo duro, llevando bandejas de comida e recogiendo las sobras.

todo iba con normalidad, hasta que escucho un pequeño clic cuando se caerco a la bodega donde se guardaba el dinero, encontró a una mujer de edad avanzada metiendo los peñiques a sus bolsillos con rapidez.

—oiga, eso no está bien!—exclamo Eren llamado la atención de la mujer.

la mujer asustada lloró fuertemente, mientras caía de rodillas al piso susurrando cosas como "¿qué estoy haciendo? o dios ayúdame!"

—porfavor hijo, no digas nada, no tengo dinero para comer algo, necesito dinero, nunca haría esto si no estuviera tan desesperada—dijo la mujer con voz quebrada mirando al adolescente con ojos llorosos.

—eh, yo—tartamudeo Eren mirando a la mujer con compasión, él sabía lo que era no tener para comer y estar tan desesperado como para robar.

Erwin venía con las llaves de la bodega a cerrar la bodega.

—tu decides muchacho—menciono la mujer con los bolsillos llenos de dinero.

¿qué era lo correcto?

Eren tomó a la mujer de la muñeca llevándola a la ventana e ayudándola a bajar hasta el patio trasero del restaurante indicándole que se fuera.

cuando Erwin entro, miro al joven justo cuando estaba cerrando las bolsas con montañas de dinero.

—Eren, tu...estás robando dinero?—cuestiono el señor con el ceño fruncido.

 **nota autora: estoy viva! Wii! :3 gracias a los que me mandaron sus mensajes, los amo!.**

 **qué puedo decir?, tenia muchas cosas planeadas para este cap, pero decidí dividir mis ideas en dos capítulos para que no se viera tan...mierda.**

 **es divertido colocar tus sentimientos, acciones o pensamientos en los personajes que mas amas.**

 **antes de publicar el cap quería decir que e decidido escribir un prólogo con todo los nombres de las personas que comentan ;) ¿qué les parece la idea?**

 **¿les gustó el capítulo?.**

 **en lenguaje hice un poema de el tema de la gente hipócrita y todo lo que menciono, ¿les gustaría que lo pusiese en el próximo capítulo?.**

 **próximo capítulo saldrá más levi, se los juro :'v.**

 **este cap lo inspiro mi profe de matemáticas, estaba en un control donde tenía que sacar la x con el teorema de Euclides, yo no sabía nada (NADA), entonces mi bff me paso las respuestas por abajo de la mesa y la profe me pillo, y me preguntó: ¿quién te lo hizo?**

 **y yo le dije: nadie?**

 **y me dije que Eren debería hacer algo así por una persona, porque seria mas cool.**

 **Jajaja esa es mi anécdota :v**

 **wow la nota más larga de la vida xD, es que Carlitos se fue a jugar su libro interactivo de mierda y no me contesta los mensajes :v.** **~july :D.**


End file.
